


Fathers, Mothers and Sons

by Wishfulthinking1979



Series: Hunting Scum and Villainy [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Friendship, Piett and Veers epic friendship, hurt not a lot of comfort, they all do really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/pseuds/Wishfulthinking1979
Summary: A little reflection on our three Imperials as they return a kidnapped boy to his mother.
Series: Hunting Scum and Villainy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845904
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	Fathers, Mothers and Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. A lot of might have beens for these three as they reflect on the child they are reuniting with his mother.

“What happened to your face?” the little boy asked, large blue eyes making him think of Luke.

He smiled grimly. “I got burned.”

“Did it hurt?”

_ I have the high ground! _

_ You were my brother! _

_ I hate you! _

“Yes, very much,” said Anakin softly.

Across the way on the other side of the small cave that was sheltering them, Piett looked up at him from making a fire. Veers was walking up and down in front of the entrance, partly to keep warm and partly to keep watch.

Their native guide was stretched out sleeping toward the back of the cave, seemingly as comfortable as if he was in his own bed.

“Why didn’t you get it fixed?" The boy asked, studying him closely now with great curiosity as children of this age had. 

“This is as much as they could do,” Anakin replied. “Burning has…..consequences.”

_ A lifetime of consequences. _

“Oh,” the child said and turned his attention to the fire that Piett was feeding into a strong blaze.

“But it is warm too,” the boy continued, smoothly moving to a new subject with the carefree abandon of the young. “We roast grables over it sometimes.”

“What is a grable?” Piett asked, as Anakin gathered himself from the bad memories.

_ Thank you, Admiral. _

“It’s an animal my dad used to hunt.”

“He doesn’t anymore?” Piett asked carefully, searching in his pack for the rations, and handing one to the boy.

“Nope.” the child’s face grew shadowed. “He died.”

“I’m sorry,” the Admiral said with a careful pat to his back, and the boy came to slump by his side and eat his ration.

_ What was it about the man that people responded to him like that? That trust that he was someone they could lean on? For the millionth time, Anakin was sorry that Piett wasn’t a father.  _

Veers took in the pair, and tossed him a quick grin which Anakin returned. 

How was it that the Force decided these two men, eminently suited to fatherhood, should either have it stripped from them or never given at all, while Anakin had two children even though he had been appalling as a father?

He sighed internally. They were finishing their last task of this mission---returning this child to his mother. Hundreds of children had been kidnapped from this cold and harsh planet for free labor, and he and his men had recently intercepted the slaver transport to free them.

This was a remote world---hard to believe that beings would want to live here, but they did, mining the minerals under the snow and ice. Apparently this world had a brief summer of two months where things were green, but Anakin had a hard time believing it. 

The humans and animals that lived here had adjusted. Heavy furs were worn and there were massive herds of some thick coated animal, something like a cross between a bear and a horse, that provided said furs.

All of them had appreciated the offer of furs for themselves. Even their special issue cold weather gear had a hard time combatting this planet. Piett, as the slightest, had struggled the worst and Veers had struggled for other reasons. Anakin knew it was Hoth, but didn’t bring that up. His General was carrying on gamely despite some terrible memories.

All of them were rather good at that. 

As all the other children had been claimed by grateful families, he had feared this little boy would be left, but their guide had recognized him as the son of a mother who lived very remotely. 

So they had taken this quest on themselves, to return him. 

Returning the son to the mother. He had not missed that detail. 

_ His return had been too late. _

He watched the boy drowse against Piett’s leg, the Admiral’s arm on his shoulders, and that hazel gaze met his in the firelight.

His mother had died this past year and Piett had not said much about that. No doubt he too, was struggling with difficult memories. Anakin shifted to settle himself closer to the welcome heat---actively calming himself in the Force. _ These were friendly and life giving flames.  _

“I can take him for a while, Admiral,” he said, and Piett shifted gratefully to lift the child and place him in Anakin’s arms. 

“Thank you sir,” he commented, stretching stiff limbs and turning toward Veers.

“Come and eat something, Max,” he said and the General moved toward them, sighing in the heat, to settle on the ground.

“Our guide gives me to understand we’re close. Mid day tomorrow, I believe,” the Admiral commented, passing out rations to the other men before taking one himself. 

“Good,” commented Veers, grimacing at the rations. “I struggle to understand how beings live in cold climates.”

“Or excessively hot ones,” said Anakin, thinking of Tatooine.

Piett snorted and both of them looked at him. “We sound like old men.”

“Firmus you were almost frozen to death, surely you agree,” said Veers, looking very unimpressed to be called an ‘old man’. 

“I’m not saying I would choose to live here. I’m just amused that we all want a temperate climate. This is why a Star Destroyer is the perfect atmosphere.”   
  


Anakin chuckled. “Well the Lady wouldn’t disagree there. If she had her way, you would never leave.”

Piett smiled at him. “So I’m given to understand. Nice to know that we’re wanted back.”   
  


“Glad to get this little one back to his mother as well,” the General commented, gazing at the sleeping child on Anakin’s lap.

There was a beat.

“Zev was like that,” Veers said quietly. “Could sleep anywhere--just sprawled out like that.”

Anakin had never heard the General offer such a thing about his son unsolicited. Veers was a very private man. He appreciated that trust. 

“Children can do that when they feel secure,” commented Piett with a slightly wistful look.

_ Did you ever feel that way, Admiral? _

“Well then sir, well done,” said Veers, reaching to give his friend a brief pat on the arm.

“The Admiral laid the groundwork,” Anakin responded, smiling slightly. 

They were silent again and he contemplated the sleeping boy in his arms, a great wave of regret sweeping him like a tidal wave.

“What are you thinking, sir?” Piett asked, and he appreciated that his Admiral felt more bold when broaching personal matters.

“I….” It didn’t necessarily make it easier, but having these two men here to speak with--men who understood suffering and loss---was helping his slow journey back into the light.

“I was thinking that if I hadn’t failed so spectacularly I could have held my son like this when he was this age.” 

He knew that Piett shot a quick glance at his friend. Yes, indeed, Darth Vader speaking of his regrets to his former officers was not something they would have predicted three years ago.

“My own fault, gentlemen and you have been instrumental in allowing me the time I have with him now, but there will always be consequences.”

  
****  
  


Later when they watched a weeping and grateful mother clasping her child in her arms, Piett came to stand by his side.

“There are consequences, sir,” he said after a beat, “we both know that. I hope you recall that this right here, is one of them as well.”

He looked down at his Admiral, still shivering slightly despite the thick fur parka, but with a soft look on his face as he watched the mother and son.

Veers was working nearby to comm their ship in orbit for a pick up.

“It doesn’t justify what I did.”

“No sir. I wouldn’t say that either. But speaking as someone who grew up with what we’re fighting, I appreciate that you are trying to atone.”

“Thank you, Admiral.”

_ But it would never be enough. _


End file.
